the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Davina Claire
Davina Claire est une jeune sorcière extrêmement puissante qui apparait pour la première fois dans l'épisode "Pilot", huit mois avant le début de la série elle fut sélectionnée pour participer à un ancien rituel, La moisson qui a pour but de régénérer le pouvoir de la communauté des sorcières. Les quatre jeunes filles sélectionnées, dont Davina et sa meilleure amie Monique Deveraux, devaient être sacrifiée. Le rituel fut interrompu par Marcel Gerard et ses Vampires juste avant que Monique soit sacrifiée. Voyant Davina se débattre, Marcel la sauva et l'emmena avec lui. Ayant accumulée tout le pouvoir de la Moisson, Davina devient l'arme secrète de Marcel qui "l'adopta", comme Klaus Mikaelson l'avait fait pour lui. Sophie Deveraux, la tante de Monique jura à sa sœur de tout faire pour ramener Monique à la vie, y compris trancher la gorge de Davina elle-même, ce qu'elle fit quand les effets de la Moisson non-accomplis devinrent trop importants. Davina fut ramenée à la vie après la mort de Celeste Dubois et fut rendue à la communauté des sorcières par un plus que récalsitrant Marcel dans l'optique de la faire aller mieux après son séjour traumatisant de l'Autre Côté. Cependant, la jeune fille n'a plus l'impression d'appartenir à sa communauté d'origine. Apparence physique Davina a de longs cheveux noirs et a le teint de porcelaine. Personnalité Davina est une fille calme, et a une vie très protégée. Cependant, les niveaux extrêmes de restriction imposées l'ont amenée à posséder un tempérament très puissant, une mauvaise combinaison avec son niveau de puissance. Son passé Davina était la meilleure amie de Monique, la nièce de Sophie Deveraux. Elle avait été choisi durant la récolte comme une des quatre élues, des sorcières puissantes qui devrait se sacrifier en douceur pour ensuite ressusciter. Mais le jour de la cérémonie, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et ce fut un massacre. Trois jeunes filles furent égorgées et grâce à l'intervention de Marcel et de ses vampires, Davina fut sauvée. Depuis, elle ne veut qu'une chose ; faire payer les sorcières pour la mort de son amie. Néanmoins, celles-ci désirent tuer Davina afin de compléter le rituel. C'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille est enfermée dans un grenier depuis huit mois. Saison 1 Dans Pilot, on découvre la jeune femme enfermée dans une grande chambre. Une vampire vient lui apporter de la nourriture et lui rappelle que Marcel ne veut pas qu'elle s'approche de la fenêtre. Elle lui demande ensuite si les sorcières sont calmes et Davina révèle alors qu'aucune magie n'est pratiquée. Davina finit par s'énerver suite à l'interdiction répétée de s'approcher de la fenêtre et de tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas faire et utilise alors ses pouvoirs pour chasser la vampire. Dans Always and Forever, Davina utilise ses pouvoirs pour amplifier et diminuer la flemme d'une bougie. Marcel la rejoins alors, elle lui dit alors que les sorcières sont malines et qu'elles savent qu'elle peut les sentir quand elles utilisent leur pouvoir. Elle s'inquiète alors de la présence des originels mais Marcel semble penser que la puissance de Davina pourrait rivaliser avec les pouvoirs de Klaus et Elijah. Dans House of the Rising Son, Marcel conduit Rebekah chez Davina où il conserve le corps d'Elijah. Davina invite Rebekah à entrer chez elle et utilise ses pouvoirs pour l'empêcher d'enlever la dague du cœur d'Elijah. La jeune sorcière montre alors son pouvoir télépathique et jette Rebekah par la fenêtre sans aucune difficulté. On apprend par la suite qu'elle utilisa également la magie pour effacer la localisation de sa maison de la mémoire de Rebekah. A la fin de l'épisode elle dit à Marcel que les originels n'ont rien à faire ici. Marcel répond alors qu'il aura besoin d'elle pour trouver un moyen de les tuer. Dans Tangled Up in Blue, Davina dort tranquillement quand elle est réveillée par un sentiment étrange. Elle sent que la magie est pratiqué et se lève brusquement pour se diriger vers le chevalet. Elle se met alors à avoir des visions de la sorcière qui pratique la magie et commence à la dessiner. Parallèlement, Davina sent que Marcel est en danger et utilise ses pouvoirs pour le protéger. A la fin de cette "transe" le visage de Katie apparait clairement sur le papier et les visions s'arrête quand celle-ci se fait tuer. Plus tard dans la soirée, Marcel vient chercher le corps d'Elijah. Davina lui saute dessus rassurée qu'il soit en bonne santé. Elle refuse par la suite que Marcel libère Elijah tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé un moyen de les tuer définitivement. On apprend dans cette épisode que le pouvoir spécial de Davina est limité. Il semble en effet qu'elle ne puisse localiser qu'une seule sorcière à la fois laissant la chance à d'autre sorcière de pratiquer en même temps sans se faire prendre. Dans Girl in New Orleans, Davina tente de convaincre Marcel de la laisser sortir pour le festival musical de la rue Dauphine. Devant son refus, elle lui rappelle qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'il voulais mais qu'il ne devait pas oublier de quoi elle était capable. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle peut faire bouillir le sang d'un individu simplement en ce concentrant et utilise se pouvoir sur Marcel qui se met à suer à grosse goutes. Après cette démonstration de pouvoir Davina obtient la permission de sortir sous certaine condition. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle rejoint Camille au Rousseau et assiste joyeusement au festivité, fixant un jeune musicien qu'elle connait depuis ses 10 ans, Tim. Klaus organise donc une rencontre entre les deux jeunes gens et tente d'utiliser Tim pour contrôle Davina. Elle utilise alors son pouvoir et fait bouillir le sang de Klaus, puis projette l'hybride qui menaçait la vie de Tim. Après que Klaus ait mis la vie du jeune garçon en danger. Davina supplie Klaus de le soigner et lui est maintenant redevable. De retour dans sa chambre, Davina fait face à Elijah qui lui propose d'avoir une conversation. Dans'' Sinners and Saints, Davina a une longue conversation avec Elijah. Elle lui explique son histoire et la manière dont Marcel est devenu son protecteur en la sauvant d'un sacrifice. Davina explique à Elijah que les sorcières du quartier Français souhaitent la sacrifier pour clore le rituel de la moisson et ainsi restaurer le lien qu'elles entretiennent avec leur magie ancestrale. Elle lui explique également qu'elle veut juste rester cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour la moisson afin que les sorcières et elle-même perdent leur pouvoir. Elle avoue également qu'elle a parfois du mal à contrôler sa magie. Elijah lui propose alors une alliance, son aide contre les grimoires d'Esther qui renferment tous les outils nécessaire au contrôle de sa magie. On apprend aussi que la puissance de Davina lui vient de trois jeunes sorcières qui ont été sacrifié avant elle le jour de la moisson. Davina ment également à Marcel et lui cache le réveil d'Elijah. Alors que celui-ci souhaitait la déplacer, elle feint un malaise pour pousser Marcel à la laisser dans l'Eglise Saint-Anne. Dans ''Fruit Of The Poisoned Tree, Davina reçoit la visite d'Elijah qui, tenant sa promesse, lui apporte l'une des page du grimoire de sa mère. Dans un premier temps, la jeune sorcière ne parvient pas à réaliser le sort de déliement mais après quelques essaies, elle réussit à dénouer la corde et à brise, sans le savoir, le lien qui unissait Sophie et Hayley. Dans Bloodletting, elle reçoit la visite de Marcel et le previent qu'une sorcière utilise la magie dans la quartier. Il informe alors la jeune femme que cela a été fait avec son autorisation. Davina utilise ensuite la magie pour effacer l'hypnose de Klaus de l'esprit de Joshua mais prévient ce dernier que ça sera très douloureux pour lui. Face à la douleur de ce Josh, Davina tente de le distraire pour atténuer sa souffrance. Les deux jeunes gens en viennent à discuter de la folie de leur vie présente et de leur espoir d'une vie normale. Dans The River in Reverse, Marcel révèle que Davina a de moins en moins de contrôle sur sa magie et qu'il est dangereux pour elle de sortir. Dans Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus est maintenant le nouveau roi, et de passage dans la chambre de Davina avec Marcel, ce dernier dit à la jeune femme de lui faire confiance et de s'installer à l'abattoir dans lequel elle aura sa propre chambre. Là, elle apprend qu'Agnès a été tuée par Elijah et elle est réunie avec Joshua, avec qui elle a une conversation amicale et, où il lui rapporte son violon. Plus tard, elle rend visite à Camille pour lui demander de l'aide et retire la contrainte de Klaus sur elle. Dans The Casket Girls, Davina poursuit le processus permettant d'effacer la contrainte de Klaus sur Camille en compagnie de Joshua. Après avoir réussi à rendre tous ces souvenirs à la jeune femme, Davina ressent l'utilisation de la magie et la réalisation du sort de localisation de Sophie. Elle décide alors de fuir avec Camille et va se cacher dans l'Eglise Sainte-Anne. Après avoir appris que Klaus menaçait la vie de Tim, Davina décide de le retrouver mais se retrouve confronter à un groupe de sorcière qu'elle tue sans remords. Elle se rend ensuite chez Klaus pour sauver Tim et montre alors toute l'étendue de sa puissance. Elle contraint Klaus à se transformer en loup et se débarrasse de lui avant de s'attaquer à Elijah et à Marcel. Davina suit ensuite Rebekah jusqu'au jardin et est victime des manigances de Klaus qui avait contraint Tim à l'empoisonner. Survivant au poison grace au sort de protection de Sabine, Davina retourne dévastée et épuisée chez Klaus. Elle forme alors une nouvelle alliance avec Rebekah. Dans Après Moi, Le Déluge, Davina exprime sa rage contre Marcel et perds le contrôle de sa magie. Durant sa première crise, elle provoque un tremblement de terre sur le quartier français. Elle reçoit ensuite la visite de Rebekah qui s'inquiète de son état. Elle provoque par la suite un autre tremblement de terre en présence de Sophie qui explique alors que le pouvoir de la moisson est en train de la tuer et qu'il faut clore le rituel le plus vite possible avant que Davina ne détruise toute la ville. Rebekah se rend alors de nouveau au chevet de Davina et tente de la convaincre de terminer la moisson. Devant l'agitation de celle-ci, elle lui injecte un tranquillisant pour limité l'influence de ses émotions sur la magie. Plus tard, Marcel décide de sauver Davina en l'emmenant loin de Klaus. Davina se réveille alors dans un entrepôt de stockage en compagnie de Marcel sur les docks. Le vampire parvient alors à la convaincre de ses bonnes intentions envers elle en lui expliquant à que sa vie est beaucoup plus importante que le pouvoir qu'elle lui a apporté. Elle lui parle alors d'un rêve qu'elle a fait : Tim était en vie et jouait une chanson qu'il avait écrit pour elle et l'embrassait, il étaient alors juste deux personnes normales. Après l'intervention de Rebekah, Davina accepte de terminer la moisson et se fait sacrifier par Sophie. Malheureusement, le rituel ne fonctionne pas et Davina ne revient pas à la vie. Dans Le Grand Guignol, Marcel va récupérer le corps de Davina dans le cimetière afin de la conserver près de lui au cas où il parviendrait à la ramener. Après la mort de Bastiana et de Celeste, la jeune fille revient à la vie. Dans Farewell to Storyville, Davina accuse le choc de son passage dans les limbes et semble garder un certain traumatisme de cette expérience. Elle refuse d'aider Marcel à sauver Rebekah avant de révéler à Camille que les ancêtres l'ont menacé de la faire souffrir si elle utilisait encore mal sa magie et que les sorcières, malgrè le mal qu'elle leur a fait, sont les seules à pouvoir l'aider. Après son alliance avec Geneviève, Marcel renvoie Davina parmis les siens. Dans Moon Over Bourbon Street, Davina apparait aux côtés Monique et d'une autre fille de la moisson. Elle tente alors, en vain, d'utiliser la magie pour faire revivre une rose. Devant son echec elle reçoit les moquerie de Monique. Plus tard, elle rejoins Joshua dans un café et émet des doutes sur sa place. Elle participe ensuite à la soirée organisé par Elijah et est abordée par Oliver , leur conversation et alors interrompue par Monique qui entraint Oliver sur la piste de danse. Quittant la fête, elle rejoins Joshua qui parvient à la convaincre de réutiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle tente alors à nouveau de faire revivre une rose et réussi son sort avant d'offrir la rose à Joshua. Plus tard, elle est rejoint par Monique qui s'apperçoit avec stupeur que Davina est parvenu à raviver toutes les roses de la serre. Dans The Big Uneasy, elle réalise un sort pour communier avec les ancêtres en compagnie de Monique et d'Abigail avant de se réunir avec les sorcières pour pousser Geneviève à se sacrifier pour cloturer la moisson. Durant la fête des bénédictions, Davina utilise sa magie pour allumer le feu d'artifice. Lors de la soirée privé qui suit le cortège, elle est ignorée sur ordre de Geneviève et ne recoit aucune offrande. Elle quitte alors la salle et retrouve Joshua rapidement rejoint par Klaus. Ce dernier fait alors deux offrandes à Davina : le pardon de Josh et le sort permettant la création des bagues de jour joint avec un anneau. Dans A Closer Walk With Thee, Davina suit l'enseignement de Geneviève en compagnie de Monique et d'Abigail . Plus tard, elle tente avec Abigail de contacter l'esprit de Tim grace à la magie mais ne parvient qu'à invoquer l'esprit de Mikael ! Celui-ci lui présente ses excuses pour les actions de Klaus et lui demande de l'aider en la ramenant à la vie. Les relations *Davina et Marcel (Amis proche) *Davina et Klaus (Ennemis) *Davina et Elijah (Alliés) *Davina et Joshua (Amis) *Davina et Rebekah Apparences *''Pilot'' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' Sorts importants *La moisson (sacrifiée) *Effacer la mémoire de Rebekah *Briser le lien qui unissait Sophie et Hayley *Effacer la contrainte de Klaus sur Joshua et Camille *Faire revivre une fleur *Créer la bague de jour de Joshua *Invoquer l'esprit de Mikael (involontairement) Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Sorcière Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Créatures surnaturelles Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages recurrents Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Ressuscité